Dream Drop Anime
by darkruler64
Summary: A year has passed since the defeat of the Organization, yet the threat of Xehanort is greater than ever. To answer the increased threat, Sora and Riku have been chosen to undergo a perilous trial to become true Keyblade Masters. Their mission: to traverse the Realm of Dreams, free a number of sleeping anime worlds from eternal slumber, and return safely to the Realm of Light.
1. Drop and Distance

The sounds of the roaring wind and crashing waves were almost painful, as was the icy sea spray that was constantly assaulting Sora's face. The sea and sky had been a tranquil blue not that long ago, but now the sky was an ominous night-black and the sea had turned an eerie dark purple. The simple makeshift raft that he and Riku sailed on would not stay in one piece for very much longer.

"Always did hate tests!" Sora shouted over the roaring winds.

"No time for humor now!" Riku shouted back. "Furl the sail!"

Before Sora could reach the sail though, the sea beneath them began to bubble and something enormous and green burst upward, sending the raft flying backward to be carried upward by the now tornadic winds.

"I'VE FOUND YOU AT LAST!" a familiar voice roared.

Sora opened his eyes and saw someone he never expected to see ever again, Garlic Junior! He was now a giant…

"NOW YOU WILL SUFFER AS I HAVE SUFFERED!"

…and the derangement in his voice was quite frightening. He opened his toothy maw wide and expelled a thick golden beam, which tore the raft in two, sending Sora and Riku spiraling through the air, helpless as insects in the storm. The giant Garlic Junior began discharging red beams from his eyes which Sora and Riku began batting back at him with their Keyblades. Finally, one of the beams hit Garlic Junior in each of his eyes. He let out a howl of pain and sank back into the depths. At that moment, the winds died down and the two aspiring Keyblade masters plummeted until they broke the sea's surface with two loud crashes. After a few moments, Sora opened his eyes and saw nothing but darkness, though he could feel Riku clutching his arm with all his might. Suddenly there was a brilliant violet light above them. They looked up and saw a glowing keyhole.

"_Master Xehanort's return is inevitable…"_

King Kai's words resonated through Sora and Riku's heads.

"…_and when he makes his last stand, we must have the Keyblade wielders Goku told you about. In order to bring them out of darkness, seven sleeping keyholes must be unlocked and a great power retrieved. Do this, return safely, and I will name you both true masters."_

Sora and Riku summoned their Keyblades in perfect unison and shone white beams into the keyhole. In mere moments, Sora's vision was flooded with gold and violet light. When his vision cleared, he was dry, he was warm, and he was lying face down on brick. He got slowly to his feet to take in his new surroundings. His senses were obscured and muted, the air felt strangely thick. It took a few moments for his senses to return to him and when they did, he recognized this place…it was the first outside world he had ever laid eyes on.

"Traverse Town…" he muttered.

His clothes had changed too. His jacket and breeches were bright red; his shirt was black and branded with a big silver X. As he stumbled through the first district, he saw that the whole town seemed to be deserted, though the sound of soothing and festive music from the café was in the air. He had to find Riku quickly; everything was peaceful now, but this Realm of Dreams was bound to be full of unknown dangers and Sora had no desire to face them without his friend.

"Hey, you." said an unfamiliar voice.

Sora whirled around to see a boy about his age with spiky orange hair very much like his. He wore a black and purple top with a high collar, baggy white shorts and a large pair of headphones.

"Are you Sora?"

His voice was little more than a mutter, his tone cold and unamused.

"Uh…yeah, but…"

The strange boy grabbed Sora's hand and examined his palm. He then held out his own palm for Sora to see the strange glowing red numbers, 43:08 on it.

"Looks like you're not a player." The boy muttered.

"A player?"

"You know…in the _Reaper's Game_. Players get marked with the time limit. And in this game…I can't afford to lose. I need my partner."

He was trying to conceal it, but it was clear that this boy was troubled.

"Um…I don't know about this _game _but maybe I can help." Sora offered.

"Wait…time out. Do you trust every stranger you meet?" the boy asked suspiciously. "Sorry, but you're no good to me. You're not a player…and my pact's with someone else."

"Okay, so we can't be partners." said Sora. "Can't I just help you out as your friend?"

"Now you think we're friends? It's not that easy." the boy replied moodily.

"Not saying it is." said Sora, trying to sound pleasant. "But you could make it easier."

"Fine…whatever."

The boy grabbed a hold of a nearby lamp post, began swinging around, building momentum, and released it to send himself flying over the accessory shop roof. An impressive display of agility. Sora managed to do the same and found himself zooming all over the place, it was exhilarating.

"What's your name, by the way?" he asked as they landed in the second district.

"Neku…Neku Sakuraba." the boy replied.

"Neku…Saku…raba. Heh, that's a mouthful." Sora chuckled lightly.

"No…it's not really." Neku replied, somewhat annoyed.

At that moment a strange six-legged purple and green cat-like creature appeared at Neku's side. It had bells attached to its ears, a peach-colored heart-symbol on its chest, and a tail shaped like a musical note.

"Necho Cat…my Dream Eater." said Neku.

Sora remembered King Kai telling him and Riku about the Dream Eaters before plunging them into the Dream Realm. The Dream Eaters came in two varieties; the benevolent Spirits which spread happy dreams and consumed bad ones…

"Watch it!"

Sora whirled around to see a horde of sinister creatures advancing on them. They were not bright, colorful, and delightful like Necho Cat, they were darkly colored, had glaring red eyes, and purple symbols resembling hearts with bat wings upon their bodies. Some were covered in scabs, some had twisted limbs, some had rotting flesh, and they were all engulfed in a hazy purple aura. These must have been the Nightmares, which spread frightful dreams and consumed happy ones. Neku's Necho Cat dashed forward and sliced two of them apart with a swipe of its tail while Sora sent the others drifting away with _Zero Gravity. _

"Hey, Neku." said Sora. "You think I could control a Spirit like you do?"

"Maybe…" Neku muttered. "Let's keep moving."

Sora followed Neku into the third district and suddenly Neku ran into the center of the plaza.

"I did what you said!" he shouted. "I brought him!"

"Neku, what's going on?"

Another boy stepped out of the shadows; he was dressed in a black cloak that Sora knew all too well. He had tan skin, gold eyes, and long silver hair.

"You!" he gasped.

It was **Him**! There was no mistaking that face…it was Xehanort!

"No!" Neku cried as the teenage Xehanort summoned a large silver and azure Keyblade. "You said you wouldn't hurt him!"

"Neku, get away!" Sora shouted, summoning his own Keyblade.

The teenage Xehanort struck Neku hard in the head and dashed toward Sora with unreal speed. He began warping all around Sora, striking him from all sides. Overwhelmed, Sora collapsed to the ground.

* * *

When Riku awoke, he found himself standing in a well-lit plaza under a starry night sky. After a few moments of contemplation, he recognized this place. It was Traverse Town. His clothes were slightly different, but he didn't think much of it. The last thing he remembered was falling into the dark sea with Sora after Garlic Junior attacked them and then the two of them opening a keyhole together. He tried calling Sora's name, but got no answer.

The Realm of Dreams was sure to hold many perils and temptations. Riku wasn't sure he could face them without Sora by his side, not if the darkness still had a hold over his heart. He summoned his Keyblade, which he had dubbed the _Way to Dawn_. It gave him some power over light but mostly over darkness. He doubted that he'd be able to access the doors to light or darkness as Sora and Goku could, but he could still open gateways to other worlds and access their keyholes like any other Keyblade wielder.

"Well, that's a peculiar instrument." said a snide, effeminate voice.

Riku looked up and saw a boy with flamboyant blond hair dressed in plain jeans and a collared shirt sitting atop an archway.

"Is that what you use to jump between worlds?"

"Who the hell are you?" Riku demanded.

"My name is Joshua." the strange boy replied. "And you are…?"

"Riku." Riku said curtly. "How do you know I came from another world?"

"Because I too come from another world." The boy called Joshua replied in an annoyingly polite tone. "Oh, but that's not all. I happen to know that the world you and are in now…well…there are actually two versions of it. It's been…shall we say…split into two?"

"You're telling me that there can be two of a world?"

"Why not?" Joshua replied with a chuckle. "We are, after all in the Realm of Dreams where ANYTHING is possible."

"Hmph."

"Tell you what, Riku. I have an errand for you. Help me find a girl named Rhyme, she's the key to the portal which allows us to traverse the two halves of this world."

"To what end?" asked Riku.

"I suspect that on the other side you could find that person you were calling." Joshua replied. "Sora, was it? He is obviously of great importance to you."

Riku took a few moments to consider Joshua's proposal. Right now it seemed he was Riku's best chance of finding Sora.

"You're sure that this 'portal' will work for me?"

"It's unlikely that it will, but it's really the best chance you have."

"Alright, but I'm keeping an eye on you, so don't try anything."

"Me?" said Joshua as he landed next to Riku. "Perish the thought."

As he led Riku into the next district, a trio of festering, disfigured creatures appeared before them. They must have been the _Nightmares _that King Kai warned him and Sora about. Riku reached out and hurled three fire balls, which incinerated the Nightmares.

"My, you **are** full of surprises, Riku." said Joshua.

"You didn't seem alarmed by them." Riku pointed out, still suspicious of Joshua.

"They normally don't go after you unless you're a dreamer, which is curious because I have plenty of dreams. I had a friend who told me he'd never dreamt of anything, yet his dreams turned out to be some of the strongest. You remind me a bit of him. Maybe you should try giving your dreams shape."

"Give them shape?"

"Yes…in this realm one's dreams can take the form of Spirits that will serve to protect you from the Nightmares."

Riku took a few minutes to think about his dreams. He had lived his dream of seeing other worlds but now had a new one that was just as strong. He now dreamed of mastering the darkness in his heart and using it to protect instead of to destroy. With a little of Joshua's encouragement, he managed to manifest his dream into a small entity. It was a furry yellow bat-like creature with bright star-shaped markings on its wings. He dubbed it _Komory Bat. _

"Impressive." said Joshua. "I approve."

"I got you now, Joshua!" an obnoxious voice cried out.

A muscular boy in baggy clothes was standing on a nearby ledge. Over his head, he wore a black tuque with a skull-symbol on it and a thick chain around his neck with the same symbol attached.

"Once I take you down, yo, me an' Rhyme is goin' back where we belong!"

"Beat, when will you listen? You've been tricked!" Joshua groaned. "That rogue in the cloak is using you! You've made a friend of our enemy!"

"Just shut it!" The boy called Beat spat. "Your reverse psycho-cology ain't gonna work! Let's go, Keeba!"

A large yellow tiger-like Dream Eater with long sword-like fangs appeared and leapt at Joshua, who avoided harm with a well-timed side-step. Riku dashed forward, sliced into the tiger, and it burst into yellow and purple smoke.

"You killed my Keeba Tiger…" Beat said, now sounding more shocked than angry.

"I don't think Dream Eaters can die, Beat." Joshua stated.

"Man, some brother I turned out to be." Beat muttered.

_I see…so He's Rhyme's brother. _Riku thought. _Wanting to protect the ones who matter…I know the feeling._

Before Riku could say or do anything else, darkness began clouding his vision. He was suddenly feeling fatigued, but wasn't he already asleep? It wasn't long before he lost consciousness completely.

* * *

Sora could feel something moist, yet scratchy licking his nose. Slowly, he opened his eyes and was met with an unusual sight, a small plump blue creature that resembled a mixture of a cat and a puppy. Curiously, it had a tiny red horn on its forehead.

"Hey, little guy. What are YOU?"

The creature gave a small meow followed by a friendly bark. The peach-colored heart symbol on its belly told him that it was a Spirit and it seemed to be devoting itself to Sora.

"I think I'll call you…Meow Wow." he said with a grin.

Meow Wow followed Sora into the first district and then ran over to the mailbox in front of the accessory shop and started sniffing and digging at it.

"What is it, boy?"

Sora began feeling the mailbox until it slid to the right to reveal a passage leading underground. He hopped down the passage and landed in a corridor, which he followed until he came to an opening. He looked outside and saw a vast network of railways.

"On my shoulder." He commanded and Meow Wow obeyed.

He hopped on a rail and began sliding downward. He continued sliding until he reached a tunnel. He dropped from the rail and began descending with only his Keyblade to light his way. Finally he made a graceful and painless landing in a new section of the town, which was very different from the parts on the surface. It was a lot like the city from the organization's world, only much warmer and more inviting. It was also more well-lit, thankfully. He began trekking through the town when four Nightmares appeared.

Meow Wow leapt from Sora's shoulder and dashed toward them. Sora felt a brief jolt of panic until Meow Wow darted left and right, reducing every Nightmare it touched to smoke, which it absorbed into its horn and then hopped back on Sora's shoulder. He gave Meow Wow a pat on the back and continued his trek until he reached a large pair of doors. The decorations surrounding it gave him the impression that it was some kind of fair. There was a little girl standing before the doors. She had short blond hair, wore a red shirt with a black heart and crossbones symbol on it, and a black tuque with a skull symbol on it.

"Um…are you Neku's partner?" he asked.

"Not sure. All I know is my name's Rhyme." The girl replied in a soft carefree tone.

"You mean you lost your memory?"

"Yeah, but you know…memories come back to us after a while, right?"

"I guess so…Maybe Neku can jog your memory. Let's go find him."

"Okay." said Rhyme with a slight smile.

Sora pushed open the great doors and led Rhyme inside. They strolled through the fair, which was deserted and Sora spotted Neku brooding on top of a large flower and plant shop. He rushed up to the roof with Rhyme to greet Neku.

"Sora…I'm sorry I put you in danger." he said. "That guy in the coat said he'd send me and my partner home if I brought you to him."

"It's alright, Neku." Sora assured him. "You're not the first person Xehanort's tricked."

Neku finally turned to face Sora.

"Is this your partner?" Sora asked, indicating Rhyme.

"No, my partner's about my age."

At that instant Rhyme vanished in a burst of magenta smoke, to Sora's great shock. There was another burst of black and blue smoke and a giant purple Nightmare wearing a colorful box on its torso appeared. It looked kind of like a mandrill or something. It landed on the roof and began swiping at Sora with its massive paws. Meow Wow bravely tried to leap toward it but Sora reached out and grabbed it. Neku's Necho cat dashed between the giant Nightmare's legs and sliced into one of its ankles with its tail.

All of a sudden, Meow Wow grew to the size of a bear, curled up into a ball, rolled toward the giant Nightmare and bowled it over. It then pushed the Nightmare off the building and into the moat below before returning to its original size. The Nightmare morphed into a giant mallet and took to the air again. It tried to smash Sora but he cast _Zero Gravity _and sent it drifting helplessly. He then flung his Keyblade at it, slicing it in half.

The Nightmare burst into black smoke which Meow Wow sucked right up. Meow Wow vanished, though Sora could still sense its presence with him. Then something unusual caught his eye, it was Riku…or rather a transparent image of him accompanied by an image of a very slender girl with long red hair carrying a black cat plush toy.

"Shiki…" Neku muttered. He reached out to touch the girl, but his hand went straight through her.

"What's going on here?" Sora wondered.

"An excellent question, Sora." said a smooth voice.

A boy with long, somewhat curly blond hair appeared, who Neku identified as "Joshua" appeared with Rhyme right beside him.

Hey, Rhyme. I'm glad your okay." said Sora. "So, Neku…you know this guy."

"Yeah…" said Neku. "Joshua's my…friend."

"Aww, you actually called me 'friend'." Joshua said teasingly. "I'm touched."

"Hey, how do you know my name?" asked Sora. "Are you the one who made Rhyme disappear?"

"If you'll bear with me for a minute, I'll answer your questions in an order of my choosing." Joshua said silkily. "I'll start with Rhyme here. I've been holding onto her dreams for her. They act as a sort of portal."

"A portal…" Sora repeated.

"Yes, it's what allows me to move freely between this version of this world and the other."

Sora scratched his head hoping things would start making sense soon.

"As for your first question, well I met your friend, Riku in the other version of this town and he may have mentioned your name."

"How is it that there are two Traverse Towns?" Sora persisted. "Can I get to the other side with your portal?"

"Sad to say the portal probably won't work for you." said Joshua. "As for how this world got split into two versions, I have a feeling you'd have to ask **him**."

Sora gasped at an image of the teenage Xehanort advancing on Riku. What was he supposed to do?

* * *

When Riku finally came to his senses, he was all alone in the second district. At least it seemed like he was alone until…

"Hey! Some help, please?"

A skinny girl with long reddish hair, a short yellow hoodie, a short skirt, and a large cap over her head was being chased by a horde of Nightmares. He pursued her back into the first district and bested all the Nightmares with a single stroke.

"Nice moves." the girl said perkily. "I'm Shiki, how 'bout you?"

"Riku."

"Well thanks, Riku."

"No problem." said Riku as he turned to leave.

"Hey! That's all I get? You rescue a girl and then walk off?"

"What do you want from me? I'm not a knight." Riku retorted, not turning back.

"You can't just leave me!" Shiki protested. "More monsters might show up!"

Riku came to a stop and sighed. He knew she had a point.

"Fine." he said. "Just don't slow me down."

He pushed the large front doors open and began trekking down a dark corridor with Shiki close behind. They kept walking until they got to a large plaza. A few more Nightmares appeared and Riku sliced two of them apart. Komory Bat appeared and shredded two others with its wings, and then consumed their smoke-like essence.

"Over there!" Shiki cried excitedly.

She rushed toward an alley by a large flower and plant shop. Riku heard her scream and rushed over to help her, but came to a halt at the sight of a boy about his age wearing a black cloak. Riku recognized his gold eyes, dark complexion, and silver hair…it was Xehanort! Shiki was lying at his feet, unconscious.

"How easy the weak-hearted are to manipulate." he said, his voice dripping with cruel apathy. "It is a mistake not to take advantage of their weaknesses."

"Riku, don'chu listen to that freak!"

He turned to the right to see Beat.

"He set this whole thing up, yo! He promised to send us all back to our own world if we brought you to em'!"

Riku turned back around to see that Xehanort was gone. There was a burst of black and blue smoke and an enormous colorful box appeared. A pair of robed arms with long-nailed green hands burst out of the sides and a furry purple simian-like head sprang out of the top. The giant Nightmare began flying around hurling fire balls at Riku, who sent them right back at it with _reflect. _Beat's Keeba Tiger threw itself onto the Nightmare's back and bit into its neck, discharging many volts of electricity into it.

The Nightmare threw Keeba Tiger off of it and proceeded to circle Riku, never less than a few meters from the ground. It opened its toothy maw and spewed a green gobule, which Riku flipped away from. It was a good thing that he did for the substance ate through a nearby wall like acid. The nightmare then raised its hands and five huge, glistening chunks of ice appeared and began raining down on Riku like meteors. He rolled around for a bit to avoid being crushed (and possibly frozen) and hurled his Keyblade ineffectually into the creature's box before summoning it back into his hand.

Finally, Riku leapt toward it and swung his Keyblade upward to slice into its protective box, but something unexpected happened; a black crescent-shaped wave of energy flew out of his blade and sliced through the box and the creature inside like an overripe fruit.

_The power of darkness… _he thought. _It feels almost natural now. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?_

He went back to join Beat, who was holding Shiki. It wasn't long before she regained consciousness. Suddenly, three unusual apparitions appeared before them; transparent images of Sora, a young girl dressed like Beat, and a boy with spiky hair and headphones.

"What are we seeing?" Riku asked…mostly of himself.

"This is so messed up, man!" Beat ranted, "She's right in front o' me an' I can't even touch her!"

Riku walked over to Beat and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"If your hearts are connected, you'll reach her."

Beat stared at Riku.

"You think it's that simple, man?"

Riku nodded and Beat began concentrating on the girl Riku presumed to be Rhyme. After a moment or two, Riku's vision was flooded in white light and when his vision cleared he found himself standing in the exact same place, but with Sora at his side and Joshua and the others standing in front of them.

"In their world, certain events took place that resulted in their deaths." he explained, before either Sora or Riku could conceive the question. "The only way I could save them was to gather the last remnants of their dreams…and when this world appeared to me, I brought them here. I thought that here, they could somehow become whole again."

As he monologued, he began pacing back and forth.

"Imagine my surprise when I discovered that in this realm, dreams take physical form. It then occurred to me that by linking their dream remnants together, perhaps I could give them another chance at life."

"C'mon." said Sora. "It can't be as simple as that."

"Can't it?" Joshua retorted with a smile. "By ourselves, we're nobody. But when people look at us and **see **someone, that's when we're really alive. They needed someone to see and connect with them. That's why I used the two of you. I hope you don't mind."

"Joshua…just who and what are you?" Riku asked.

A pair of shining angelic wings slowly stretched from Joshua's back

"Let's just say…I'm a friend." he said as he took to the dark blue sky above.

Neku stepped forward.

"Hey, Sora." he said softly. "Keep an eye out for us if you're ever in Shibuya."

Sora smiled and clasped hands with Neku and Rhyme, Riku did the same with Shiki and Beat. The players then went on their way…presumably to continue their game.

"I hope they make it." said Sora.

"They may not be Keyblade wielders, but they have a lot of heart." said Riku. "As long as they've got that, they should have a chance."

At that moment, a familiar violet light then shone from in front of the two aspiring Keyblade masters. It was the next sleeping keyhole. The two of them nodded at each other and summoned their Keyblades. They unlocked this keyhole as they had the last one. Before Riku could say or do anything else however, rich violet light crowded his vision and he felt himself falling…he and Sora were being separated again.


	2. Daten City

Riku had been plummeting through a tunnel of blue and crimson light for some time. Finally, a large modern city was coming into view. Suddenly there was a burst of black and blue smoke and a large white, winged Dream Eater was circling Riku. Its face was insect-like with red eyes. It had two arms, black and purple wings, and a flower-like lower body. Riku could tell by the symbol it wore that it was a Nightmare. The Nightmare beat its wings hard and sent a spray of golden powder, which Riku shielded himself from. He then spun his Keyblade and deflected the salvo of stingers the Nightmare launched at him. Once he was close to it, he hurled his Keyblade hard and severed its head. The rest of it dissolved into black smoke and Riku continued his descent.

Finally he landed in the city. Much of it was grimy and filthy, but the sky above was bright and sunny. As he walked through the city he saw that the people were bright, colorful, and kind of funny looking. He had a feeling he knew where he was and got his answer when he spotted a large sign that read:

**Welcome to Daten City**

**The middle-ground between Heaven and Hell**

Riku wasn't sure how it was possible, but he was in the world of Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt. Panty and Stocking was a wild and raunchy anime about two angels who were kicked out of Heaven for bad behavior. Sora got it on DVD soon after they returned to Destiny Islands and tried to get Riku in on it once. His reminiscence was interrupted by the sound of screams. He ran in the direction of the screams and saw dozens of people running from a giant blue and purple lobster-like Nightmare. It used its claws as propellers to carry it through the sky and landed with a crash in the middle of a park. It opened its claws and began shooting blazing blue orbs that froze whatever they touched. Riku was about to engage it when…

"REPENT, YOU MUTHA!"

A petite blond woman in a red evening dress wielding two guns dashed out from a nearby alley and began shooting the Nightmare. Riku instantly recognized her as Panty, one of the Anarchy Sisters. She jumped onto the Nightmare's head and before it could grab her with its claws, she shot it in the eyes, blinding it. The Nightmare thrashed for a bit and Riku dashed toward it and severed two of its legs so Panty could finish it off. The Nightmare burst into black smoke and Panty started spouting curse words before turning to face Riku.

"Who the hell are you, prettyboy?"

"Riku…" he replied. "I watched your show once."

Panty's face brightened for a moment.

"You're a fan?"

"Not really."

Panty muttered a word Riku did not wish to repeat.

"So, just what's been happening here?" he asked.

"Well, two years ago our world got swallowed by darkness and when it came back, these things started appearing…an' I don't get Heaven Coins when I blast them…really sucks."

"What about your sister?"

A bulging red vein appeared on Panty's head.

"Don't even mention that bitch!" she growled. "She took out the last of the ghosts around here and got back into Heaven without me! Now I'm stuck in a ghost-free city with that afro taint-licker, Garterbelt!"

"Well, I can't help you there, but I can get rid of the Nightmares that are causing problems."

"Ah…well…that's pretty cool of you. Heh, y'know yer startin' to look kinda cute."

They proceeded through the city, slicing and blasting their way through the occasional drove of Nightmares when…

"Well, well…if it isn't everyone's favorite fecal-mouthed angel." said a pompous female voice.

A pair of petite red-skinned demon women in beige uniforms was slowly descending some nearby steps.

"…and you made a new friend, how sweet." The bespectacled one taunted.

"Riku, time to kick some demon-bitch ass." Panty growled.

Panty and the more elegant of the demon sisters ran headlong into a firefight while the bespectacled one ripped off her knee highs, morphed them into a pair of black scythes and started slashing at Riku. He matched her every strike and swerved and flipped away from her more forceful ones. He hurled a dark fireball, which she reduced to embers with a single swipe of her scythe. She spiraled toward him, threatening to shred him with both scythes. He dove to the right and cast _Thunder. _A lightning bolt snaked down from out of nowhere and hit the bespectacled one in the head, causing her to sway around like a drunkard. He then hurled himself forward and struck her hard in the head, knocking her out.

Meanwhile, Panty and her counterpart were locked in a deadly dance; shooting, rolling, and circling each other, they were a perfectly even match. A sudden and violent quake caught everyone's attention. Before Riku could begin to guess what was happening in this bizarre world, a titanic, hairy, fleshy black tower burst upward in the center of the city.

"Damn!" Panty growled. "He must've gotten Brief." she added, mostly to herself.

"Wait…what are you…" Riku began to ask.

"Riku, there's a demon called Corset on top of that tower!" said Panty "You need to get yer ass up there and stop him right now!"

"Panty, tell me what's going on!"

"No time!" growled Panty, as she seized Riku's collar. "Now get goin'!"

She hurled him with surprising strength up to the top of the nearest building and continued to engage her counterpart. Riku began leaping across rooftops as fast as his will would allow until he approached the disgusting tower and began running up is side. As he neared the top, he could hear high-pitched, manic laughter.

"FINALLY! I SHALL BE THE VESSEL THAT POURS HELL INTO HEAVEN!" a manic voice shrieked.

Riku flipped upward and landed at the top of the tower where he saw a pale bluish demon with ghastly white hair, dressed in suave clothes.

"Sorry, that's not gonna happen, Creepy." he said as the demon who he presumed to be Corset turned to face him.

"Hahahhahaha! I've come too far to be stopped now! Especially by some boy who's clearly afraid of his own shadow!

Riku clenched his fist. The replica from Castle Oblivion had said something like that to him once.

"You don't even know me!" he spat.

"I know a pathetic little human child who's afraid of his own shadow when I see one!" Corset snarled as a black aura surrounded him. In mere moments his shirt and jacket were torn and his muscles expanded to a freakishly huge size. He then conjured a long, thick whip.

"The weak wear the chains AND THE STRONG WIELD THE WHIP!"

He wasted no time lashing out at Riku with his whip. Riku rolled and flipped to the right to avoid the whiplashes and then jumped high above Corset as dark tendrils shot out of the tower. Corset waved his whip again and Riku barely deflected it.

"Hahahahaha! It's over, boy!" he roared. "Dun Dun DUUUN!"

"Okay, you're evil! I get it!" Riku spat as a giant purple, green, and gold gargoyle-like Nightmare appeared and started launching fire balls at him.

_Of course…it's always gotta be fire. _he thought as he dodged one of the fire balls. The fire ball hit Corset (who was too busy cackling to even notice it) and he fell from the tower, shrieking in horror. Riku cast _Reflect_, a spell Sora taught him a while ago and deflected another fire ball from the gargoyle Nightmare. Komory Bat appeared, clutched Riku's shoulders with its talons, and took flight, carrying Riku with incredible strength (for such a small creature) around the tower as the Nightmare launched more fire balls. Suddenly, a large portal of light opened in the sky and an azure blur shot down past Riku.

Then, a giant leg (unmistakably female) descended from the portal, pushed the disgusting tower back into the ground, and then ascended again. Riku had no idea what just happened and elected not to question it. He worked with Komory Bat, deflecting whatever fire balls it could not evade until one hit the Nightmare right in its left wing, incinerating it. Riku repeated this process and the Nightmare began evading whatever fireballs he deflected, so he hurled a dark fire ball of his own, which the Nightmare did not have time to evade. His fire ball hit the Nightmare's other wing and it plummeted to the ground. Komory Bat dropped Riku onto the top of a nearby building and vanished.

Riku scanned the city below, wondering where Panty was when he felt a familiar dark presence behind him. He turned to see a tall black cloaked figure behind him. He gasped as the figure lowered its hood to reveal the face of Xehanort's Heartless…**The** **False Ansem**! The younger Xehanort was standing right behind him with his arms folded.

"You…!" Riku gasped.

How was this possible? The False Ansem had been destroyed once and for all a year ago…when the Real Ansem'smachine exploded, he'd felt it. The expression on his face told Riku that he was in no mood for explanations.

"Unbearable, is it not?" he asked, "The thought of being taken by darkness?"

"You'd know all about that!" Riku spat.

"But I **devoted **myself to darkness…" Ansem said cryptically. "…I embraced it with all that I was…and unless you find the courage to do the same…your story will end the same as Corset's."

"No…" said Riku. "Darkness can be my weapon, but not my master!"

"We shall see." said Ansem as he turned and opened a dark portal.

"We shall indeed." Teen Xehanort added as he slipped in after Ansem.

The dark portal closed and a violet keyhole bloomed into existence before Riku's eyes. Without hesitation, he summoned his Keyblade and shot a beam into the keyhole, unlocking it and freeing this world as well.

By the time Riku had made it down to the streets of Daten City, he saw that Panty had finished off the gargoyle Nightmare. He was genuinely surprised to see who was with her; she had a mane of pink and dark blue hair, wore a black lolita dress with stripped stockings and had a noticeably bigger bust. Riku recognized her as Stocking, the less insufferable of the sisters.

"Hey…your sister told me you went back to heaven."

"Yeah well, I figured this bimbo coulda used my help." Stocking said playfully.

"Like hell." Panty snickered. "I was all over that giant muther."

"So…is there a moral to this little adventure?" Riku wondered. "I was kinda expecting one."

"Munny can't buy happiness, but it sure can help." Panty said snidely.

"Some moral." Riku scoffed.

"Heh, you never said you wanted a **good** moral." Panty retorted.

Without warning, Stocking thrust one of her swords into Panty's torso. Riku's jaw dropped and he watched as Stocking diced her sister into tiny cubes.

"Wha…Stocking, what the hell?!"

"I've waited twelve episodes to do that." Stocking said in an eerily jolly tone. "Oh yeah, and I'm actually a demon."

Riku stared in disbelief for a few moments and shrugged.

"Whatever, I'm outta here."


	3. Digi-World

Sora was plummeting hard and fast through a blue void past streams of gold light. Finally, a violet portal appeared before him and he dropped right through and landed on a beach. For a moment, he thought he was home, but he was still wearing his dream uniform. His attention was drawn to some rustling bushes. He took a step back and a great red beetle-like creature with long pincer-like mandibles jumped out and roared aggressively at him. It was not a Nightmare, but it was clear that it was also not friendly. He rolled away from the creature and shot a few fire balls into its face. It shrieked with primal rage and another fire ball sailed out from a nearby thicket and hit the creature. When the creature collapsed, a small orange reptile stepped out; it was too small to be a significant threat to Sora. To his amazement, the creature spoke in a friendly voice.

"I'm Agumon! Who are you?"

"I…uh…Sora."

"You're a strange creature." the creature that called itself Agumon remarked. "You don't look like any Digimon I've seen." it said innocently.

"Um…uh…okay…" said Sora. "This is gonna sound stupid, but…what's a Digimon."

"Every creature in this world is a Digimon." said Agumon. "Every creature except you."

Agumon's eyes widened when he saw Sora's Keyblade.

"Oh my!" he cried excitedly. "I know what you are!"

"Y-you do?"

"Come! Meet my friends!"

He grabbed Sora's hand and ushered him through the jungle and into a gulley where two more Digimon were waiting; a horned yellow reptilian Digimon covered in a striped, pale blue fur coat which Agumon introduced as "Gabumon" and a pink bird-like Digimon with claws on its toes and its wings. Agumon introduced this Digimon as "Biyomon".

"He's the one!" Agumon cried. "The one who'll free us all! See? He has the key!"

Biyomon and Gabumon's eyes widened and they both chattered excitedly.

"So, you all know about the Keyblade?" Sora wanted to confirm.

"When this world is taken by darkness, a hero with a magic key is supposed to come and bring us back into the light." said Gabumon in a low, thoughtful voice. "That is what the legend says."

"Ever since we came out of the darkness, nothing around here feels right!" Biyomon chirped.

"Well, that's why I'm here." Sora admitted. "To set everything right. I need to find a keyhole though."

The three grateful Digimon accompanied Sora on his trek through the jungle. Occasionally, they would fight off one of the beetle-like Digimon for him. They journeyed for an unknown length of time until they reached something none of them expected to see; a mansion…a very beautiful one too. The doors were wide open and the three Digimon scurried inside, followed closely by Sora. Sora began calling out for someone…anyone…but no one appeared to be home. They found their way into a dining hall were a large table full of pastries was waiting for them. There were four chairs, three of them were just large enough for the Digimon and one was large enough for Sora. He didn't see how it was possible, but it looked as though they were expected. His stomach growled as he watched the Digimon eat happily.

After a few moments of hesitation, he joined them. He did not bother to question how he could get hungry in the Realm of Dreams or how the food could taste so good. When they had eaten their fill, they were drawn to the backyard where they found a hot spring large enough for all of them to bask in. As Sora soaked himself in the warm water, he could feel much of his worry and anxiety leaving him. Before long the sun began going down and Sora was beginning to feel sleepy (how this was possible if he was already asleep was beyond him) so he led the Digimon upstairs to the master bedroom. Inside was a large bed with lavender sheets and images of bats engraved into the dark wooden frame. There were three futon mats on the floor, one for each Digimon to nestle into. Sora crawled into bed and within minutes, he was in a second sleep. Some time past and Sora's second sleep ceased to be pleasant.

* * *

_He was standing on his island gazing at the sunset._

"_This world…is just too small." he said in a low, miserable voice._

_Slowly the sun set and he found himself on his favorite lookout with Riku. Kairi came to join them and presented each of them with a charm made from thalassa shells._

"_I made one for each of us." she said. "They say when two or more people share these, they make an unbreakable bond."_

"_You really think it'll work?" Sora asked skeptically._

"_Don't worry." said Riku, slapping a hand on Sora and Kairi's shoulders. "Even if these charms don't really work, the three of us will always be friends."_

_Darkness clouded Sora's vision and he then found himself in the Twilight Town plaza with Kairi. She did not look as though she wanted to be with him and he did not understand that._

"_Why don't you want to be with us anymore?"_

_The question escaped from his lips before he had time to consider the impact it may have had on Kairi._

"_I do," she said, "but…"_

"_But what?"_

_A mixed look of regret and contempt formed on Kairi's face._

"_Forget it."_

_He then found himself in the middle of a desolate wasteland with Kairi and Riku. His end was near; he could feel it…and he wanted them to know._

"_I'm asking you…as my friends…" he began, though his heart was breaking from what he was about to say, "…destroy me."_

_Sora began sinking and sinking into darkness and as he tilted his head back, he saw a pair of crimson eyes below. Before whatever it was could claim him though, there was a flash of azure light…_

* * *

Sora awoke with a gasp to find himself back in the master bedroom with Meow Wow on his lap wagging its tail.

"Hey, little guy…" Sora said softly, "You really saved me, didn't you?"

Meow Wow disappeared in a burst of blue smoke but Sora could still feel its presence with him. He looked around the room and saw that the Digimon were gone. In mere moments, everything around him vanished and he found himself lying in the middle of a clearing. It was as though the entire mansion had been some kind of illusion. He felt a chill run down his spine and whirled around to see a very tall bipedal Digimon. He had scarlet eyes, curved horns on his head, tattered bat-like wings on his back, very long arms, and was clad in a black bodysuit.

"Bow before Devimon, your lord and master!" the dark Digimon ordered.

Sora summoned his Keyblade and and leapt over Devimon as he sent a lucid wave of dark energy at him.

"I said BOW!" Devimon roared.

"What do you want from me, Devimon?" Sora demanded. "And what did you do with my friends?"

"I scattered those pitiful creatures across the island! They'll never make it here in time!" Devimon growled. "As for what I want…it would be that key you possess! Hand it over, boy! Now!"

"This key is what lights the darkness." said Sora. "There's no way someone like you'll ever get to use it."

"Insolent brat!" Devimon roared. "I am not requesting your cooperation, I am demanding it!"

"You can demand all you want." Sora said with a chuckle. "You don't scare me."

Devimon stretched his long arms out to seize Sora, but he did a backflip, hurled the Keyblade into Devimon's head, and quickly summoned it back into his hand. Devimon roared angrily and hurled many dark projectiles at Sora, who shielded himself with _Reflera_ and followed up with a spell he hadn't used in a while, _Aero_. The spell reduced the damage he took from a swipe of Devimon's claws and tried casting a fireball, though it didn't even stun Devimon, who rushed toward Sora and hurled him into the air. He then thought of another spell that had served him well against powerful enemies, _Gravity_! He cast the spell when Devimon took flight and sent him crashing to the ground. As soon as he landed, he plunged the Keyblade into Devimon's back.

"Noooo…" he groaned. "It cannot end…not yet."

"I'd say it just did, sorry." Sora replied apathetically.

A swirling black pool appeared beneath Devimon and he sank in; it was over, as far as Sora could tell. He took a minute to ponder what course of action would be the smartest when his three Digimon friends came running from different directions. When he told them how he beat Devimon, they all seemed overjoyed. Sora held up a hand for silence and concentrated on his Keyblade, it seemed to be leading him to the great mountain in the middle of the island.

"That's it." he concluded. "That must be where the keyhole is."

He led his Digimon friends up the mountain. When they finally reached the top, the sun was beginning to set. They could see the entire island. It was quite a spectacular view, but a panicked gasp from the Digimon prevented Sora from enjoying it. He looked up to see a very tall man-like Digimon floating above them. He had pale blue skin, amber hair, and a lean build. He wore a black high-collared cape with red lining over a blue uniform.

"Permit me to introduce myself." he said in a strong, masculine voice. "I am Lord Myotismon."

He was quite different from Devimon; he spoke in an authoritative, yet gentlemanly tone.

Sora was the first to approach him. "Myotismon, if you're anything like Devimon, then I'm guessing you're after my Keyblade."

"You presume correctly, my young friend." said Myotismon. "That key can give me the power to escape from this forsaken world and conquer more impressive worlds. I won't bother asking you hand it over; I would prefer to take it by force."

Myotismon spread his caped and a swarm of black bats flew out of it and sped toward Sora.

"All of you stay behind me!" he commanded.

His Digimon friends got behind him as he cast _Aeroga_, razor sharp winds surrounded them and every bat that came too close was shredded.

"CRIMSON LIGHTNING!" Myotismon thundered.

Long, crimson streams of energy extended from his hands and he began swinging them like whips. The Digimon scattered and Sora jumped high into the air. He hurled his Keyblade at Myotismon, who shifted to the right and unleashed another swarm of bats before Sora could re-summon his Keyblade. The bats reached Sora in moments and began biting him and cutting him with their wings. When he landed back on solid ground, he re-summoned his Keyblade and swatted the bats away before healing himself.

Myotismon attempted his _Crimson Lightning _attack again and Sora deflected each strike with _Reflega_, not daring to make physical contact. He then cast _Aeroga _again and leapt toward Myotismon. Before Myotismon could make a move to defend himself, Sora landed one of his best combos and followed up with _Gravira _before Myotismon could stronger version of _Gravity _had a much more overpowering effect and brought Myotismon crashing to the ground. Sora landed and went to run Myotismon through, but Myotismon shook off the effects of the spell and seized Sora by the throat.

Seeing Sora in danger had an unexpected effect on the other Digimon; one by one, they began transforming.

"Agumon…digivolve to…GREYMON!"

Greymon was the size of a dragon and his head was covered by a metallic, horned helmet.

"Gabumon…digivolve to…GARURUMON!"

Garurumon had no trace of reptilian flesh like in his previous form. He was a large pale blue canine-like creature with dark blue stripes.

"Biyomon…digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!"

Biyomon's transformation was the most intimidating of all. As Birdramon, she was a great flaming bird with sharp talons and sharp teeth protruding from her beak. She grabbed Myotismon's shoulders with her talons and lifted him high into the air. Myotismon dropped Sora and Garurumon caught him while Greymon spewed a large ball of searing flame, which Myotismon shielded himself from. Birdramon then dropped Myotismon and flapped her wings, releasing a volley of burning meteors. Before Myotismon could counterattack, Sora flung his Keyblade into the side of his head, stunning him as the meteors burned and bludgeoned him. As soon as he landed, Garurumon tackled him and froze him in ice.

"Sora!" Garurumon growled. "Myotismon won't stay frozen for long! When the sun goes down, he'll be at his full power!"

"You must free our world now!" Greymon added.

"But what about…" Sora began to ask.

"Hurry!" Birdramon urged him, "Before he frees himself!"

Sora could see the ice imprisoning Myotismon beginning to crack. A brilliant violet glow announced the appearance of the sleeping keyhole, which Sora shot a beam into, opening it. Within seconds, everything around him was bathed in violet light. The last thing Sora heard before fading from this world was Agumon's voice.

"Don't be scared for us, Sora. There are many, many more of us. Together, we are strong."

As Sora began plummeting through darkness again, he knew Augumon was right…this was they're world and they had to be the ones to fight for it. Together, the Digimon were indeed strong…and together they would find a way.


	4. Promise to Keep

Lea's eyes flew open and he bolted upward, gasping. His vision started out dark and blurry but got brighter and clearer. He put a hand to his chest and felt that his heart was pounding…yes…HIS HEART WAS POUNDING! He was alive…he was truly one hundred percent alive. He turned around and saw Ienzo and Aeleus slowly getting to their feet.

"Ienzo…Aeleus." said Lea. "We're…people again. I didn't think it was possible."

"Maybe…it's because our Heartless and Nobodies were destroyed." Ienzo speculated.

"If so, then Xehanort lied to us all." said Aeleus, a hint of shame in his voice.

Even and Dilan were also lying on the floor. They were breathing, but they remained unresponsive as Ienzo and Aeleus shook them.

"I don't see Braig or Isa anywhere…" said Lea. "or Xehanort for that matter."

"Xehanort probably went back to his own world." Ienzo deduced. "As for Braig and Isa…perhaps their Heartless have not yet been destroyed."

"Right now, we should help these two." said Aeleus.

"I concur." said Ienzo.

"Yep, yep." said Lea, stretching. "You two have fun with that."

"Where are you going?" Ienzo inquired. "Are you not going to help us?"

"Got a promise to keep," Lea replied, "for another buddy o' mine. First I gotta find em'."

Lea put Xehanort's study behind him and walked down the castle's corridors. When he got outside, he saw that Radiant Garden was populated once again and the town was almost completely rebuilt. Maybe he could start a new life here, now that he was back. But right now, he wanted to see Sora. He reached out and tried to open a dark corridor as he'd done as Axel. What happened instead took him completely by surprise. There was a burst of orange and gold flame and floating before him was a Keyblade. Its hand guard was shaped like one of Axel's chakrams, as was the keychain at the bottom. The blade was shaped like a long flaming tail. Lea grabbed the Keyblade, wondering if it would be able to take him to Sora. He waved it around for a bit, expecting some kind of portal or other doorway to appear.

"Let's see…Sora…Sora…where are ya?" he muttered.

Suddenly, a golden beam shot out and a shimmering red portal large enough for him to walk through appeared.

"Look out, worlds." he grinned. "Lea's back an' better than ever."

* * *

Riku finished his descent and found himself in a town. It was similar to Twilight Town (but just a little bigger) and was close to a great blue sea. He strolled around for a bit looking for signs of Nightmares and saw none. What he did notice was a woman pushing a baby carriage and the baby was crying loudly and flailing his tiny arms, he seemed to be in great distress. Suddenly, a girl in a dull black dress swooped down, startling the woman. She had a big red bow in her short jet-black hair, had a small black cat perched on her shoulder, and was riding on a broom of all things. What was she…some kind of witch? She held out a pacifier, which Riku assumed belonged to the bawling baby and the woman seemed most grateful to see it. She handed it to her baby and he grabbed it.

Riku continued to explore the town, wondering what he should do. He had no idea where the keyhole could possibly be, he needed a clue of some kind. As he continued to observe the townsfolk, he began to question whether such a peaceful place even needed saving. Would leaving this world in the Realm of Dreams really be so bad? He doubted that the people would know the difference, and King Kai did mention that they were not supposed to get too involved in other worlds. But then, it was King Kai who gave him and Sora this collective mission in the first place. He scoffed to himself. He was a warrior, not a philosopher, all he needed to do was get his mission done and leave!

He turned around to proceed further into the town when a horde of Nightmares appeared. They were all round and white with purple jester's hats and long venomous-looking green tongues, which they shot out at Riku. He summoned his Keyblade and sliced their tongues off, which they instantly regrew. He dashed forward and sliced them all to pieces before they could attack again. Curiously, Riku felt as though he were getting stronger with each Nightmare he bested. He looked at the top of a hill and saw the young witch fighting some Nightmares.

They were similar to the ones he fought but were black with purple tongues, wore green nightcaps, and carried forks and knives. The witch whacked a few with her broom, but some of the jester-like ones appeared. Riku jumped up and slew them, so the witch could slay the rest of the black Nightmares. She then gave a quick bow and introduced herself.

"My name's Kiki and I'm a witch in training."

"You don't say." said Riku.

"I've never seen a weapon like that before. May I ask what it is?"

"It's a Keyblade." Riku replied, He saw no harm in telling her that much. "Those creatures…have they been appearing for a while?"

"Every once in a while, someone sees one. But they've never behaved like this. I just arrived in this town, myself."

"I told you it was gonna be a disaster." the cat on her shoulder said in a cynical tone. "But did you listen?"

"Uh, did that cat just talk?" asked Riku.

"Yeah." said Kiki nonchalantly. "His name's Jiji. Normally, I'm the only one who can understand him though. Sometimes it feels like…like I'm stuck in a never-ending dream. Does that sound strange?"

"Not really." Riku replied. This young witch was clearly more self-aware than anyone else in this sleeping world.

"Kid, you **always** have your head in dream land." said Jiji sardonically.

"Oh, be quiet." Kiki muttered.

"He-e-ey!"

A large woman with short red hair wearing a pale green apron was approaching them. Riku guessed she was with child because she was taking care not to run.

"Hello there." said Kiki.

"When I saw you take off on that broom of yours, I thought I was imagining things." The woman admitted.

"No one around here's ever seen a witch, have they?" asked Kiki.

"Not in a very long time." said the woman. "Could I have a word with you in my shop? I'd like to make a proposition."

"Um…yeah, okay."

Kiki said goodbye to Riku and followed the woman. Riku proceeded through the town, hoping that the keyhole would show itself. What showed itself instead was a Nightmare. It was a tall green and pale blue pelican-like Nightmare that wore a purple and magenta wizard's hat with the Nightmare symbol on it and a purple and magenta robe with bells along the hem. It was floating above a clock tower, watching the townsfolk. Komory Bat appeared and grabbed Riku's shoulders with its talons. It began flapping its wings and lifted Riku into the air as it had done in Daten City.

"HEY, RIKU!"

Kiki was running up to this spot clutching a large bird cage, so Komory Bat took Riku down.

"What is it, Kiki?"

"That woman gave me a job as a delivery girl." said Kiki. "She wants me to deliver this toy cat to someone, but I'm worried about those creatures. I'd feel a lot better if you went with me."

Riku took another look at the Pelican-Nightmare. It didn't seem to be doing any harm, so he decided that it could wait.

"That bat-thing…is it your **familiar** or something?" she asked.

"Yeah, something like that."

Komory Bat seized Riku again and lifted him into the air. It carried him high over the town, never far behind Kiki. It wasn't long before a flock of black bird-like Nightmares with sharp-looking talons appeared and swooped toward Kiki. Riku launched a few dark fire balls, taking the Nightmares out before they could lay a claw on her. More of the Nightmares appeared and began swarming around Riku, but he sliced them apart. They flew over a forest and even more of the Nightmares flew upward from the trees and began pursuing Riku and Kiki. Riku launched a barrage of dark fire balls, which reduced most of them to black smoke. A few of them tried to slice him with their talons, but he hacked them apart. Just then, there was a burst of black and purple smoke and the Pelican-Nightmare appeared. It began firing spells at Riku and Kiki.

A _Fire _spell hit the bird cage Kiki carried and the toy cat (which looked curiously like Jiji) fell out. Riku caught the toy as he deflected a _Blizzard _spell from the Nightmare and chucked it back to Kiki, who barely and clumsily caught it. A _Thunder _spell from the Nightmare hit Komory Bat, sending it and Riku tumbling down. Any minute now, Riku would hit the ground. He wasn't sure if one could die in a dream and he didn't intend to find out.

_Okay…think, _he told himself. _In a dream, you can do anything, right?_

He imagined himself flying like Komory Bat and just before he hit the ground, a pair of bat wings stretched from his back and carried him back into the air. His Keyblade became shrouded in darkness and he flung it hard at the Nightmare. It hit the Nightmare in the back and it burst into lifeless black smoke. Finally Kiki reached the house she needed to make her delivery to. When a little boy came out and happily took the toy cat from her, she went back to Riku's side.

"Hey, Riku. Can I ask you something?" she inquired.

"Sure."

"What are you training to be?"

"I'm training to be a Keyblade master." Riku answered. "When I was little…I made a vow…a secret vow…and to keep it, I need to be stronger."

"I see…" said Kiki, "I wish I could be a better witch, but flying seems to be my only talent. I guess I'll just have to work with that."

Kiki was lucky she didn't have dark powers like Riku. For over a year, he'd thought of them as a curse…and yet if it weren't for them, he'd never have subdued Roxas…or helped Sora beat Xemnas. He couldn't be rid of them, so he had to learn to live with them and now…they were starting to feel less like a curse and more like a tool. When they got back into the town, Riku glanced at the clock tower and saw a shimmering violet keyhole in it.

"I wonder what that is." said Kiki.

"It's the reason I'm here." said Riku as he shone a beam toward the tower and into the keyhole.

The world around Riku was becoming engulfed in violet light.

"Riku, what's happening?" asked Kiki, sounding a little alarmed.

"Yeah, what's with the light show?" Jiji asked snidely.

"Your world's free now, Kiki." said Riku. "I have to go now, so good luck with your business."

"Bye, Riku!" he heard her call. "Good luck to you too!"

Riku was gone from Kiki's world and found himself plummeting through a dark purple vortex. He was making good progress and was on to the next sleeping world. He could only guess what challenges it held.

* * *

Goku sat with King Kai, and waited patiently for Sora and Riku to wake up. It was all they could do right now. Several times, King Kai had tried to locate them in the Realm of Dreams, but was unable. Suddenly, a shining crimson portal appeared and someone Goku never expected to see again walked through.

"Sorry to keep you folks waiting!" the man Goku knew as Axel announced. "Wake those sleepy-heads up so we can party!"

"Um…Axel, right?" asked Goku.

"Axel's history. My name's Lea! Got it–"

"Okay, Lea…you better sit down. This is important."


	5. Kanon of the Found Girl

Sora looked around the frozen town he came to a stop in. Feet upon feet of snow blanketed the quaint villa. Shivering slightly, he began down the road, wondering what kind of people he was about to meet.

"Hey, you."

Sora turned quickly to see a tall youth who looked slightly older than Sora walking down the road, a bag slung over his shoulder.

"You cold?" he asked blankly, wind ruffling his shiny brown hair slightly. Sora rubbed his hand through his hair nervously.

"Just a little bit." he said, shaking in the cold.

"Well, you should put a coat on or something." the young man said, coming to a stop next to Sora. "You just move here?" he asked.

"N-no, I'm just passing through." Sora said quickly. "It's j-just such a pretty l-looking town." Sora shuddered, feeling the cold more and more as he stood there. The young man rolled his eyes.

"You must be really out of it to come out without a coat, at least." he said. "I mean, c'mon, it's the middle of winter." With that, he walked past Sora, whistling in the cold morning air. Sora looked in awe at the boy. It had been a while since he felt so calm and at ease as him. Shuddering, Sora hurried off in search of a warm haven. After a brief while of running, Sora came to a shopping distract at the center of the town, the sounds of hissing trains and zooming cars filling the afternoon air. The sun was beginning to set.

"I-it m-must really be th-the middle of w-winter." Sora sniffled, trying his best to keep himself warm. Spotting a food vendor Sora hurried over to it, smiling happily when he saw it sold taiyaki pasties, a favorite of his and Riku's from way back when. Chomping down on the fish-shaped pastry, Sora felt his insides grow warm despite the frigid environment. There must have been something special in the taiyaki he ate.

Sora finally found a shop and bought a heavy red coat and set off once again. The Dream Eaters were no doubt creeping about in this world. What they could possibly be attracted to, however, completely escaped Sora. He wasn't sure what kind of people lived here.

* * *

Sora hid under a cold highway, shivering. As much as he wanted to leave this world, there was something familiar about it. He felt he knew someone who lived here. As the sun rose, Sora stretched, relishing in the warm sunlight.

"Krillin would probably bitch at me about finding some place warmer to sleep." he sighed as he walked down the sidewalk, freshly fallen snow crunching under his feet as he walked. Thinking about it, he probably could have thought of some place better to spend the night than under a causeway. As he looked about the town, Sora saw a number of faces, including the boy he saw before, chatting nonchalantly with a girl about his age with long, smooth blue hair, a very short girl in a heavy coat, a winged backpack slung on her back, a red hair band in her messy brown hair, a little teenage girl with a wrap snug over her shoulders as she watched a beautiful fountain, and a tall girl with long, straight dark hair in blue ribbons, chatting with another girl her age with long, full blond hair.

Immediately, Sora felt his heart leap as he saw the girl with dark hair. Looking into her sharp eyes, he could have sworn he met her once before. Who was she?

"Hey there."

Sora turned to see the boy from before walking up to him. Feeling his insides grow cold, Sora immediately turned to run as fast as he could, the boy and the girl with him staring in confusion. Why did Sora get this feeling suddenly? Was it his surging darkness? Did that boy have some kind of light or darkness to him? What was it? Panting, Sora came to a stop at a large high school. Looking at it, Sora saw the vision of an expansive field of wheat in his mind. It was so vivid, he could have sworn he had been there before, standing in the sunset.

It was a warm summer day, a cool breeze flowing by. Warm sunlight shown in the spring sunset, chaff and spores blowing in the afternoon wind.

Sora looked around the vast field of wheat, feeling quite content. He had never felt such oneness as this. He was one with the wheat, one with the wind. This was his first steps to becoming a Keyblade master. He just knew it. Now that he had seen and felt things both inside and outside his home, he was certain he could truly reestablish himself as a true Keyblade master.

He was one with nature. He was one with everything. Everything Goku or King Kai had tried to teach him over the last two years, he had learned just from standing in the setting sun and feeling the flowing wind of this new world.

He was suddenly shaken from his thoughts as the school bell rang, students in blue Nehru jackets and red dresses flooding into the doors, eager to escape the bitter snowy morning. Mingling into the crowd, Sora walked into the school, everyone going off to their classrooms, Sora walking the halls, feeling more and more familiar with this area as he walked on. As he strolled down a hallway, he felt as though he had fought in that very stretch long ago, the feeling a familiarity heavy in his mind. It wasn't Heartless or Nobodies or even the Dreameaters. It was something else... something that felt as though it had come from Sora's heart... and it scared him. Shaking it from his mind, Sora began to ascend a flight of steps to a blocked off area and saw three students sitting down to lunch, a mat spread neatly between them, their bentos lying open before them.

"Hello." the girl with dark hair tied in ribbons said to Sora. His jaw dropped as he spotted the girl with blond hair and the boy from the day before sitting with her. "Care to join us for lunch?" she asked kindly, her sharp eyes peering into Sora's.

"I... I didn't bring any lunch." Sora said nervously.

"Hey, I thought you looked familiar." the boy said. "You're the guy who ran off when I saw you this morning." he said. "What's your deal?"

"Oh, maybe he's a little shy." the blond girl said in a cheery voice. Sora stared blankly at the lot of them.

"Care to join us?" the girl with dark hair asked calmly. Sora nodded and sat to join them.

"My name is Sayuri." the girl with blond hair explained as the trio opened their bentos. "What's your name?" she asked as they snapped their chopsticks before eating.

"My name is Sora." he said. "I'm just passing through-" "That's what you said yesterday." the youth said sharply. "You only just told me that yesterday-"

"Don't forget, Yuichi." the girl with blond hair said quickly, the other girl quietly eating her own box. "The weather lately has been quite dire." she said smiling. Sora looked down at this. Was this the Dreameater's doing? "Sora could be stuck here because of how intense the cold snap has been as of late." Sayuri explained in an understanding voice.

"My name is Mai." the girl with the dark hair said, nodding to Sora as she ate her bento neatly. Sora smiled, wincing as his stomach growled loudly.

"Oh, are you hungry?" Sayuri asked with a smile. "You can have Sayuri's bento if you are hungry." she said innocently, holding her bento to Sora.

"N-no, I don't wanna be a bother." he said,putting his hands up as Yuichi gave him a suspicious look as he ate, Mai looking indifferent as she finished her meal.

* * *

Night fell quickly over the land. Sora shivered under his coat as he searched for some place warmer than the underpass to spend the night. Just as walked around the town for a second time, he saw something peculiar. Both Mai and Yuichi sneaked into the school, Mai holding a shiny long estoc as Yuichi held a bokken. Narrowing his eyes, Sora quietly followed behind them, sneaking into the school silently as they ascended the steps to the second floor. Sora thought this was a school easy to get lost in.

"_They are getting more restless."_

"_Why exactly are they attacking?"_

"_I wish I knew..."_

Sora stood at the base of the steps, listening in on Mai and Yuichi's conversation. Were they fighting Dreameaters? Just then, Sora heard a growling sound that he knew was no Dreameater. Peaking up over the edge of the stairway, Sora saw Mai and Yuichi dueling with a barely visible creature, his eyes widening as they struggled with it. Whatever they were fighting, it was not something to be taken lightly. Just as Mai cut it down, a number of Dreameaters sprang on the scene, Mai and Yuichi both assuming defensive stances against them as the creatures lurked about them. In a flash, the monsters sprang on the duo, Mai and Yuichi cutting them down easily, Sora smiling as they did. These two were obviously quite skilled.

"You there!" Mai called suddenly, spotting Sora. "What are you doing here?" Sora froze as she held her sharp blade in his direction. She wasn't someone Sora wanted to challenge to a fight.

"Hey there, Mai." Sora said nervously as he stepped up the stairs. "What's up-"

"The Nightmares came because of you, didn't they?" she said sharply, Sora and Yuichi's eyes widening.

"How do you know-" "Sora!" Mai said sharply. "What kind of person are you?" Sora let out a deep sigh. There was no point in hiding it. Stretching out his arm, he summoned his Keyblade, Mai's eyes growing wide as she stumbled back, falling backwards against the wall as she gaped at his weapon.

"Y-y-you... you're a Keyblade master?" she stammered, not blinking once as she stared at his weapon, thoughts of the youth from many years prior flooding into her head.

"A Key-what?" Yuichi asked as he looked to his exasperated friend.

"How do you know what a Keyblade is?" Sora asked as his weapon faded from his hand. Mai, however, seemed to be in a world of her own. She was clearly shaken by Sora's presence.

"Sora." she said in barely a whisper. "Please, I ask you, help us fend off these demons." she said with a bow, Sora unsure of what to think of all this. "The Nightmares appeared soon before you did, and they are a great hindrance along side of the demons who walk these halls." she explained. "Please, Sora, Yuichi and I need you."

Sora narrowed his eyes. It was plain to see there was more going on here than he knew. Why were Mai and Yuichi hunting demons? How did Mai know the Dreameaters were attracted to Sora. How did she know what a Keyblade was? There was much more going on here than what Sora saw at first glance.

"Yes. I'll help." Sora said.

* * *

Sora sat with Mai, Yuichi and Sayuri the next afternoon, the four of them eating delicious bento lunches.

"Sayuri made once especially for you, Sora." Sayuri said happily as Yuichi and Mai ate in silence. Sayuri seemed a mite odd to Sora, but he felt it would be rude to bring it up.

"You're a really good cook." Sora complimented as he ate. "So you meet here every day for lunch?"

"Yup, we sure do." Sayuri smiled, nodding. "Mai and Yuichi and Sayuri meet here every day." Yuichi and Mai finished their bentos quickly and nodded to the two of them, rising to leave.

"Mai and Yuichi sure have been busy lately." Sayuri observed as she ate slowly, Sora watching them leave down the steps. "Are you new student here, Sora?" she asked suddenly.

"N-no." Sora stammered. "I'm-I'm just passing through." Sayuri gave him a suspicious look.

"Well, Mai seems to think there's something about you." Sayuri said. "Sayuri can't help but wonder what Mai might think about you." Sora looked pensive. He couldn't afford to allow himself to seem suspicious. "Mai says there's something familiar about you, Sora... like someone she met a long long time ago... Sayuri thinks she's just looking for more friends." Sora looked at Sayuri to see her eyes twinkling. She seemed to be such a kindly person.

Sora and Sayuri finished their lunches in silence after that, Sora giving thanks to his new friend for the meal and starting off out the school and into the town. Strolling down the quaint neighborhood street, Sora soon reached the busy town streets from a few days prior, hungry for another taiyaki. As he entered the town square, however, he saw the short girl from the day before, looking quite pensive.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked her, making her jump as he approached her.

"Oh, no, I'm just..." she started, her voice trailing off as she looked at Sora. "You... you're not from around here, are you?" she asked, Sora's hair standing on end.

"I'm-I'm just passing through!" he parroted. "Why do you ask?" he said.

"You just seem... different." she said as she looked at Sora. Thinking desperately, Sore said the first thing that came to his mind.

"You seem different, too." Sora said, blushing as he realized how rude he sounded.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the girl whined, sounding like a little girl.

"Well, you're really tiny, like a little kid-" "Uguu! I'm a high schooler!" she whined, pouting cutely. "You're mean, just like Yuichi!" she said, folding her arms.

"You know Yuichi?" Sora asked. Ayu nodded.

"We used to play together when we were little." she explained. Suddenly, Sora's Dream eater, Meowow, appeared and and sniffed at Ayu. "Ah! A Dreameater!" she called, stumbling back and falling into a snowdrift, Meowow nuzzling her.

"Don't worry about, him, he's friendly." Sora explained. "I wonder why he just appeared out of the clear blue, though... he must really like you, Ayu."

"Uguu." she moaned, climbing from, the snowdrift. Smiling,she patted Meowow gently, the Dream eater closing its eyes lazily.

"Well, tell Yuichi I said I'll meet him tonight if you see him, Ayu." Sora said as he started off, Meowow following behind him, glancing back at Ayu periodically as she waved to the two of them. Walking past a park, Sora saw the same girl from earlier, wrapped under a warm cover. Sora stopped and watched as she marveled at the pretty fountain. Why wasn't she inside, out of the cold? After a while, he saw Yuichi come to join her, the two walking off and chatting. She must have been another friend of his. Sighing, Sora stopped for his taiyaki, his insides warming up in a heartbeat.

* * *

Sora waited outside the school that night. It was bitter cold and the moon cast an eerie glow over the schoolyard.

"Good evening, Sora." Mai said as she came to meet with him.

"Mai? Where's Yuichi?" Sora asked as Mai opened the school door. The whole place was completely unlocked the whole time?

"Yuichi comes late." she said quietly. "Besides... I need to talk to you." Sora blinked as she said this. "You're... a Keyblade Master, aren't you?" Sora bowed his head.

"No, I'm not a master yet..." he explained. "I'm taking my Mark of Mastery test... and I'm fighting my darkness." he said glumly. Mai said nothing. The two ascended the steps to the second floor, the hallway pitch black and silent.

"The demons have always attacked in the night, Sora." she explained. "When Yuichi came to the school, however, they became more restless... they attacked more frequently... and then the Nightmares came..." she said, bowing her head slightly.

"When did they come?" Sora asked as he sat against the wall, waiting for the Dreameaters to attack.

"They began coming a few days before you came, Sora." she said. "I don't know why, but they attack only here, too." Sora said nothing. He just sat there, ready to draw his Keyblade.

"You two are here already?"

The two turned to see Yuichi ascend the steps to meet with them.

"Hey, Yuichi." Sora said. "Just in time for the show."

"Sure... we should be so lucky." he sighed, holding his bokken close. He was certain this would not be an easy night.

* * *

Sora sighed as he strolled down the street in the sunny afternoon. They waited at the school all night and there was no encounter with any demon nor the Dreameaters. Did he scare them off? No matter, Sora thought with a sigh. Yuichi would be meeting with him shortly. He said something about spending the day with Sayuri earlier, but Sora was so sleepy at the time, he barely remembered a thing Yuichi or Mai said.

"Hello there."

Sora, jumping as he was shaken from his thoughts, turned to see the girl from the day before, smiling at him, wrapped under her cover as she sat on a park bench.

"Hi there." Sora said. "Are you waiting on Yuichi again?" She only shook her head.

"I'm just enjoying the day." she said quietly. "I'm sick and out of school for just a little bit." she explained. Sora raised an eyebrow at this.

"If you're sick, why are you out here in the cold?" he asked suspiciously.

"It's just such a pretty day today." she said. "And who knows. Maybe Yuichi will come visit again today." she said happily. Sora smirked at this.

"You must really like him." Sora said, the girl nodding.

"He's... he's a really good friend." Stretching, she rose to leave. Sora just stared blankly. He got the feeling there was more to her.

"Hey, what's your name?" he called. The girl turned slowly, smiling.

"It's Shiori."

* * *

Sora sat on the park bench as the sun set. He wondered what was taking Yuichi so long to show up. Just then, as the streetlamps began to flicker on, he saw Yuichi walking slowly for him, a deep look on his face.

"You okay?" Sora asked as Yuichi walked by. This was not the same Yuichi.

"Sayuri... really cares about Mai." he said. Sora felt it would be better not to ask, not noticing a tear drip down Yuichi's cheek. "We should head for the school now." he explained. Sora said nothing and followed Yuichi. The sky turned black quickly as they walked on in total silence.

"Mai and Sayuri both really seem to like you." Sora said, steam bursting from his mouth as he spoke.

"Mai says you make her feel happy." Yuichi said suddenly. "Like she's safe from the demons."

"You don't think she... _likes_ me, do you, Yuichi?" Sora asked, his face reddening. Finally, athe two crossed a small bridge over icy water, Yuichi gave a laugh, seeming more like his usual self.

"I don't think Mai really _likes_ anyone." he said. "Which is a shame, really... she's kinda pretty."

"Oh really." Sora taunted as they rounded a corner, the school coming into view. "Do _you_ like Mai?" Sora taunted. Turning quickly, his face slightly pink, Yuichi opened his mouth to protest, but a scream came from the school just as they crossed the courtyard. Neither saying a word, the duo charged into the school, Sora summoning his Keyblade. As they raced through the corridors, they saw a light down a hallway leading to the gymnasium. Not wasting any time, the two hurried to see Mai collapsed on the floor,shuddering as she stared at the unconscious for of Sayuri.

* * *

The trio left the hospital, all of them feeling empty and hollow.

"It's good that Sayuri wasn't hurt too badly... the doctor said she should make a full recovery in just a few weeks if she stays in bed..." Yuichi said quietly. Mai had a murderous scowl on her face.

"So... Sayuri must have been curious as to what we were doing." Sora said. "She probably just wanted to help-" was all he said before Mai roared out and drew her sword, a bunch of Dreameaters springing around them. Sora and Yuichi drew their weapons and stated off to fight the beasts, but Mai was in such a craze, she tore them all to pieces in barely seconds, but it didn't stop there. Turning, glaring at Sora, she lunged for him, completely blinded by her fury.

"YOU!" she screeched at the top of her lungs, swinging for Sora with all of her might. Blocking from the shoulder, Sora held her at bay just barely. She was incredibly strong.

"You're a Keyblade Master!" she spat. "You're supposed to protect everything, aren't you!?" Sora shoved her back, Yuichi calling for both of them to stop. "That's what he said, the boy from before, all those years ago!" Jumping high, she swung down hard at Sora, striking with earth-shattering force. "Why didn't you save Sayuri!? Why didn't you kill the demons!? Why didn't you bring my friend back!?" she roared. Sora had to stop this. Jumping back, Sora threw his Keyblade in a Strike Raid, knocking her sword from her hands. As she scampered for her blade, Sora stepped on it and held his Keyblade for her. Her face covered in tears, she seized Sora's Keyblade and held it for her throat. "Sora, please, don't let anyone suffer because of me anymore-"

"Don't lose yourself, Mai!" Sora said sharply, his Keyblade disappearing as he seized the front of Mai's uniform. "This isn't the Mai who fought those demons! This isn't the Mai Sayuri cares about!This isn't the Mai we stood beside because we believed in her!" Sora snapped, shoving Mai backward into the snowy street. Mai sniffled and shuddered as she looked up at him.

"Mai." Yuichi said,stepping up beside Sora. "If you really want us all to be good and done with this, then let's go to the school tonight and let's not leave until we finally kill the demons once and for all!"

Mai sobbed as she sat there in the snow before them. For some reason, Sora thought she looked like a small child... it almost felt like a memory...

"I don't ever want anyone to hurt because of me ever again." Mai sobbed. "I don't want to lose anyone every again."

Sora and Yuichi both knew she was ready, just like them. Taking his foot from her sword, Mai seized it once more and rose to stand beside them.

"By the way," Sora said as the trio began off to the school "I'm not a master."

* * *

Sora, Yuichi and Mai all stood in the middle of the second floor hallway of the high school. All three of them had their weapons drawn. The trio could feel them encroaching around the school. The Nightmares and the demons were coming for them.

It was pure silence. Not even wind could be heard outside. Sora had been in several dire situations before, but this was different.

"Yuichi." Mai said quietly. "It wants you."

Before Sora could say a word, he felt himself thrown against the wall hard. Barely visible, the quivering outline of some kind of entity shone in the moonlight. Turning, Mai and Yuichi cleaved down scores of Dreameaters. As Sora struggled with the demon, he saw more and more Dreameaters shatter the windows and flood into the hallway and even more tear through the ventilating ducts in the ceiling and walls. They were working in perfect synchronization with the demons. Kicking hard, Sora managed to force the demon back somewhat, and swinging his Keyblade for it, he managed to break free. Turning, Mai rushed for the creature, another translucent demon stalking through the hallway as she charged.

"Sora! Take the Nightmares!" she called, Sora nodding as he fired a Ragnarok for the growing army of Dreameaters, destroying them as Yuichi forced a number of the crawling creatures out of the window, crashing down into the courtyard below. Turning to watch Mai, Sora watched with his mouth wide open as she gracefully twirled through the air like a gymnast or a ballerina, slicing the two demons down. Smiling, not turning to see Yuichi cut down the last of the Dreameaters, Sora gasped and rushed to her as Mai fall to her knees.

"Mai! What's- WHAT!?"

Sora stared in shock as he saw a bruise materialize on her shin. It made his hair stand on end.

"What's happening to you, Mai?" Yuichi breathed as he came up beside Sora.

"It happened... when I killed the first demon." Mai said quietly, wincing as she climbed to her feet.

"Do you think it's the demons trying to hurt you?" Sora asked.

"I don't know... but I can't let the last one get away." she said quietly.

As the trio continued through the halls (Mai hobbling on occasion), they stopped suddenly, hearing a sound behind them. Turning, they saw a gigantic, multicolored mantis-like Dreameater, squirming as it flexed its giant pincers for them, it's lower body a gigantic spinning disk. Just as they were about to rush it, Mai turned to see the final demon at the end of the hall, shimmering in the moonlight.

"I think we're screwed." Yuichi said with a laugh. "But if we die now, we die cool." Sora huffed in amusement as the two shot for the other, causing the whole hallway to explode, the school wall blown to bits, the bitter winter night air rushing into corridor. As Sora clamored back from the wreckage, Yuichi fell screaming into a snowbank, groaning painfully as the demon shot down for him, tearing a crater in the courtyard as Yuichi scrambled away. Sora, however, stared down the mantis. Narrowing his eyes, Sora turned to see Mai unconscious from the explosion. Rushing for her, he managed to save her from being torn down by the Nightmare's sweeping claw, although it caused the school floor to collapse under him, Sora sliding down the wreckage as he held Mai close. Rolling into the snowy courtyard, Sora watched as Yuichi grappled with the demon. Immediately, however, the Nightmare rushed for him, Sora blocking it before it could sweep into Yuichi.

"Dammit, Mai!" Sora growled. "This is all because you were too arrogant... too selfish... too full of yourself..." Finally, it dawned on both Sora and Yuichi (the latter turning to the Keyblade wielder). "This never would have happened if you had just asked for help." Sora said quietly as he dove under the sweeping claw of the mantis Nightmare. "This never would have happened if you weren't afraid." Yuichi said as his face fell. Before either Sora or Yuichi could ponder this anymore, Mai shot at blinding speed at sliced both the Nightmare and the demon down, a powerful wind blowing with the sweep of her sword. Sora and Yuichi stared in awe at her. She was such an amazing person. Just as the two stood up, they hurried for their friend as she collapsed to the ground.

"Finally... free..." Mai breathed, her eyes quivering. Sora's eyes welling, he helped Yuichi heave Mai onto his shoulders and helped the two of them into the school out of the cold.

"Please... get me something yummy..." Mai said with a small smile, not sounding like herself.

"Sure." "We'll get you something."

Sora and Yuichi turned to leave, walking out of the school together.

"Well, that sure was refreshing." Sora huffed as the two made their way to convenient store. Sora bought a bag of edamame seeds and chopped on them as Yuichi bought a deluxe size ramen bowl.

"So I guess this means Mai can live a normal, happy life now, huh?" Sora said. Yuichi smiled and nodded.

"She's been nothing but a good friend to me since I've been here." he said. "I think she deserves this." Just then, Sora spotted a pair of fluffy bunny ears in Yuichi's bag.

"You mess around in your spare time?" Sora asked.

Yuichi turned with a look of confusion, but saw the bunny ears out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh, these?" he said, pulling them from his bag. "My cousin Nayuki gave them to me." he explained. "I told her about Mai and she suggested giving these to her." Sora couldn't help but laugh. The thought of Mai wearing ridiculous bunny ears seemed oddly fitting to him. As the two laughed and huffed in the cold, making their way back to the school, they saw that Mai was nowhere to be found. Not even in the main hall. Where could she be?

"I hope we didn't miss a demon." Yuichi growled. "Or a Dreameater." Sora added. Suddenly, Meowow appeared next to them, sniffing the air.

"It's one of them!" Yuichi called. Sora, however, threw his hands out.

"He's my Dreameater. He's friendly!" he said. Before either could protest any further, however, Meowow shot off into the school, clearly seeking out Mai. Sora and Yuichi charged for him huffing as they tried to keep up with the little Dreameater, but suddenly, the whole school melted away and they were in a field of wheat, a cool summer wind rushing past them. Looking around, they saw a tiny shape rush through the field in the sunset. As she came to them, Sora looked on as Yuichi looked intothe little girl's yes.

"What's your name?" she asked. Sora said nothing as Yuichi walked closer to her.

"My name is Yuichi." he said smiling. "What's yours?"

"It's Mai." she explained. Sora smiled as the two giggled and rushed off into the field laughing.

"Hey, wait for me!" Sora said, his light armor clanging as he ran them. The trio played happily, Sora looking for them as hey hid from him in the overgrown field.

"C'mon out, would you?" Sora called as he looked for them, hearing them giggle and run through the wheat around him. Finally, he saw something. A pair of fluffy bunny ears poking about the wheat. Mai must have been wearing them. Running for her, he spotted her and Yuichi both, the two screaming and giggling as he raced for them, catching them both as they came to a tumbling stop.

"You two are such good friends." little Mia said. "It's nice to meet you two."

"It's nice to meet you too." young Yuichi said. "Same here." Sora added, lounging back in the field, his lightweight armor clanging.

"Y'know... nobody wants to be friends with me." Mai explained. "I can make people feel better... I have a kind of power that can can save people... and they just got scared and got mad at me an' my mommy." she explained, both Sora and Yuichi staring at her. "Mommy says one day someone might be my friend... can you be my friend? You two?"

"Yup!" Yuichi said with a smile. "Sure can!" Sora added. Mai smiled as a great wind suddenly blew through the field.

"I can help people around me!" she called. "But... but..." she said, her voice trailing off. "But people don't like me because I can help people..."

"Don't be sad because of that."

The girl turned her face to Sora. She had never heard anyone talk to her like that, save one...

"You... you're not scared of me, even though I can help everyone?" she asked.

"Why would anyone ever be scared of that?" Sora asked. "You should never be ashamed of being able to help those around you." he said proudly. "My friends taught me that themselves."

The little girl stared with her mouth wide open. Who was this new boy?

"Ever since that boy left, monsters have come here!" she lied, thinking of her old friend who left for the season. "They need to go away so he and I can play again!" Sora brushed his hand through his head.

"If there are any entities, I will smite them!" Sora said proudly. "I am a Keyblade Master!"

The little girl rolled her eyes at this and began to walk through the fields as Ventus began to show off his prowess as a Keyblade wielder, dramatically swinging his weapon this way and that.

The years flew by and Mai watched helplessly as the wheat field was cleared away by a construction crew. As she entered middle school, a new high school was erected where she used to play. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She had forgotten the wheat field, forgotten Yuichi, but not the lie she told, the lie she had begun to believe years prior.

* * *

Sora and Yuichi found Meowow motioning them to enter a classroom. As the two rounded the corner, they saw Mai standing in the moonlight, clutching her sword.

"Mai-"

"Yuichi, Sora, I cannot protect you any longer." she said sorrowfully.

"Mai, these demons were never real." Sora said.

"These demons were your powers just trying to get out... you believed a lie you told..." Mai only glared at them. "You wanted me to come back... but I had to leave for school-"

"The only friend I ever had were two boys who ran away because they feared me." she said blankly.

"Mai, think back." Sora said. "Every time you killed demon, you hurt your own power, your own self." Stepping closer slightly, Sora reached his hand out for her. "There's no need to fight... no need to lie anymore... no need to dream about your friend anymore."

"Mai, do you remember this?" Yuichi said as he put the pair of bunny ears on her head. "We can be friends, just like we used to." he said smiling. "Please, put your sword down... accept me and Sayuri and everyone... we're your friends."

Mai's eyes widened as Yuichi said this. Was she really about to join them both? Was she really about to lay her sword down at last?

"Yuichi... Ventus..." she said, her eyes welling with tears again, the bunny ears drooping. "Thank you for everything... I mean it,"she said,her voice shuddering as her lips quivered. "... truly I do..." Before Sora or Yuichi could say a word, Mai turned her sword on herself and ran herself through, falling to her knees as a tiny dibble of blood seeped from her mouth.

"MAI!" "SHIT!" "NO!" "GET UP, DAMMIT!"

Both Sora and Yuichi cradled the motionless Mai, the two sniffling and tearful. Sora shuddered away as Yuichi sobbed for their fallen friend. Just then, they felt a familiar warmth. They were both in the wheat field once more.

"You really care about her, don't you?" a voice said, Sora and Yuichi turning to see what looked like Mai when she was a child, dressed in a tiny sundress.

"We're sorry." Sora said. "I'm not Keyblade master-" "Worry not." the little Mai said. "She cares deeply for the both of you."

"Can she be saved?" Yuichi breathed.

"You still want her to come back?" she asked. The two nodded silently. "If you wish, and wish with all your might," she explained "maybe... just maybe she will hear you... do you really accept her with her powers?"

"Of course we do." Sora said.

"She's our friend... she always will be." Yuichi said. The tiny Mai smiled and began to fade away.

"Very well... I think she wants to be a part of your world, too." she said, fading more and more. "I am her hope... and she wants you, and Sayuri, and everyone else." she said as they found themselves back in the classroom. Meowow licked at her cheek sympathetically. "Give her a reason to live, Yuichi... don't let her down." the young Mai's voice rang out. Just then, Mai began to strain as she began to wake up, her wound completely gone.

"Mai!" Yuichi breathed.

"We thought you were gone!" Sora breathed.

"Sora..." she said slowly "I... I'm not, thanks to you... Keyblade master."

* * *

Sora and Yuichi both visited Mai and Sayuri in the hospital the next day. They were both happy to see them both.

"We should be out in no time." Mai said with a smile.

"Sayuri thanks you both." Sayuri said cheerfully. Sora ran his hair through his head.

"You said you were just passing through, right?" Mai said, her smile fading with Yuichi and Sayuri. Sora nodded slowly. "Well... maybe you can come back some day." she said kindly. Sora nodded.

"If there's one thing I never forget," he said "it's my friends." Sayuri smiled as Yuichi held out his hand for his to shake. After obliging, Sora nodded to his close friends, Yuichi tossing him a small baked treat from Nayuki. Walking out of the hospital, Sora realized he never actually met Nayuki. Before he could ponder this anymore, he tiny Mai appeared before him once more, her sundress fluttering in the wind.

"You're a Keyblade master, right?" she asked. Sora shook his head.

"I'm just a Keybearer." he explained, but the apparition shook her head as well.

"You've done so much good for more than just Mai." she said. "You're a Keyblade master by me." she said, Sora blushing. "I can lead you to the sleeping Keyhole." she explained. "It's what you've come for, right?" Sora nodded and hurried as she began to rush off into the city.

* * *

Sora stood in the center of the school's courtyard. Mai's hope had disappeared for a while now, leaving him to unlock the Keyhole alone. Just as he was about to summon his Keyblade to seal it however he heard someone hiss his name. He turned his head to see the teenage Xehanort standing under a tree.

"You!"

"I thought it would be kind to warn you...you are about to do these people a great disservice." Teen Xehanort said smoothly.

"What do you mean?" Sora demanded, his blood boiling.

"This world was once almost perfectly balanced between light and darkness, but the Heartless changed that nearly a decade ago. This world cannot survive another Heartless invasion. Do you want to be responsible for such a thing?"

"Why should I believe a word you say?!" Sora spat. "I know you, Xehanort! No matter what form you take, every word that comes outta your mouth is a lie!"

"Perhaps..." Teen Xehanort said indifferently.

"Or perhaps everything you believe in, Sora...is a lie." said a familiar voice.

Sora spun around to a sight that caused a jolt of panic to run through his heart...Xemnas!

"You...what do you mean?" he breathed.

"Your life, your memories, your data and your dreams. The bits and bytes that have made up your life thus far...can you be certain that they are truly yours and not simply copies of another's?"

"Listen!" Sora growled. "I am ME! Understand?! I am the original!"

"Your dreams may be telling you otherwise." said Xemnas with a morbid smile.

"Perhaps you should listen to them for a change." Teen Xehanort sneered and with that, he and Xemnas shrouded themselves in darkness and vanished, leaving Sora alone.

* * *

**Note: This was my partner, ShaD.23's chapter  
**


End file.
